Koopa Commander Gregory
by Koopa Commander Gregory
Summary: What happens when Mario confronts the Great Koopa King's new general, a teen by the name of Gregory, whom only the Princess knows of?  Will this powerful new foe be no match for the plumber? Or will Bowser's new son be the downfall of the Mario Bros.?  Bu
1. Xnaut Attack

Koopa Commander Gregory

"WHA HA HA!" Bellowed Bowser as he slapped the table with an open claw. He was laughing at a joke Gregory had made about the "Super Stars" of the Mushroom Kingdom. The troublesome Mario Bros. were always the butt of all of his jokes at the dinner table. He was sitting at the front, with Bowser and his other eight children. He was sitting between Bowser, and Junior, the only child of the great Koopa that closely resembled him.

"Ha! That was a good one Bro!" Spouted Junior as he scarfed down bit after bit of meat on his large plate, similar to the manner of the Koopa King's eating habits.

"Yeah well, there's more! Did I tell ya the one where--" Gregory was cut off. There was a loud "BOOM" resonating in the castle followed by a violent rumble. The racket and disturbance was comming from the main gates of Bowser's Castle.

"Hey, what was--'BOOM'--that?! What the hell?!" The boy demanded. He put his rough hands flat on the table and got up immediately. "BOOM" a third time the parts of the castle near the main gates shook and rumbled. The disturbance was--"BOOM"--enough to send swarms of Koopas out of their rooms and into battle ready positions. Two Koopatrol gaurds ran into the gargantuan dinning room and towards Bowser and his children.

"X-nauts! Hundreds of--'BOOM'--them, Lord Crump is with them!" Shouted a Koopatrol, falling butt-first onto the floor, not prepared for the disturbance beneath his feat. Furniture and several objects on the wall that weren't nailed down were either shaking out of position or falling to the cold stone floors. Gregory's heart rattled with every disturbance, kind of like the feeling in your chest when you're up front in a loud concert. He dashed towards the wall, going for his armor that he'd removed prior to dinner. In a hurry, Greg put on his shoulder and knee pads, which were shed Spiny Shells, Gauntlets with "claws" on each finger, steel-toed boots, and a metal breast plate. He--"BOOM"--made his way to an exit that lead to a balcony that--"BOOM"--overlooked the main gates--"BOOM". He looked down to see a horde of X-nauts on the bridge that overlooked the pool of lava under the castle. And with them, Lord Crump in his--"BOOOOOOOOOM"--robot, which had finished off the gates, allowing X-naut grunts to pour in by the dozens. The robot, the Magnus Von Grapple, was apparently a newer version, rebuilt from the remains of the previous 'bot that Gregory had already trounced before. With an angry yell he lept down, landing on the glass semi-sphere of a cockpit, then leaping off of it sending the Magnus Von Grapple stumbling a bit, the boy landed behind it and onto the hard, flat bridge as the last few X-naut soldiers infiltrated the castle. Lord Crump steered the robot around and faced the boy.

"Buh buh huh huh huh! It's you! I see you've come to be crushed by my new toy!" laughed the X-naut general hautily, gripping the controls tightly in anticipation.

"You've said that twice already, except this time, I'm going to bust that lunch box into so many pieces, there'll be nothing left to rebuilt it with! Take this!" Yelled Gregory as he lept high towards the M.V.G, his staff poised for attack. The 'bot's right arm drew back as Greg drew his staff back for his strike against Crump.


	2. Battle with the Magnus Von Grapple

Gregory landed a blow with his staff on the glass dome at the top, but it violently rebounded sending the boy hurdling towards the ground, he flipped quickly, landing on his feet. He showed signs of agility that might be a match for Mario's.

"I guess this hunk of junk ain't as useless as before..." Greg muttered. He moved his gaze to a metalic claw that was poised to smash his skull, leaping back from the attack as part of the bridge broke off. For a human, it was amazing to see him jump so quickly, and high with such heavy armor on, even though he didn't have his boomerang with him, which also appears to be something that would hinder any regular human's mobility. A hatch opened in the middle of the Magnus Von Grapple, releasing four small missles which flew towards Gregory, their flight pattern eratic, but focused on their target. The first came and was struck by his staff and hurdled down into the pool of lava, the next was ripped to shreds and made useless by the claws of his gauntlets, the third came from high up, and he lept back at the last second letting it strike the bridge, he looked to the fourth and spat out fire, blowing it up before it reached him. Now, this was another strange thing, a young human teen, breathing fire. But we've already established that his abilities were out of the norm.

"Old tricks won't work on me!" Gregory gloated up at Crump, whom merely snickered and pressed another button in the cockpit. Mechanical cranking and grinding could be heard as hatches in the middle of the cockpit opened, and the "X" ensignia on the front and back of the 'bot fell from their positions and spun like helecopter blades, flying towards Gregory. Their rotation grew more and more rapid until they appeared as two translucent circles. Gregory planted his feet firmly and held out his staff with both hands as the blades struck, grinding against his staff and slowly pushing him back, but his body would not change, it kept its stance and finally he pushed with all his might as the blade slid off course and went flying in different directions, one landing in the lava, and the other hitting a nearby wall of the rocky surface that surrounded Bowser's Castle. Gregory stared up at Crump, giving him the evil eye.

"Buh buh huh huh huh! What's the matter boy? Don't get frustrated! We've only just begun!" Crump laughed. The boy chuckled a bit, having thought of an idea. Now, this idea was a reckless one, but Gregory was cocky, he slid to the side and hopped off the bridge and out of sight. He plummeled towards the red hot lava below, he grabbed onto a stone pillar that held the bridge up, digging his "claws" into the surface, until finally he stopped in the middle of the pillar.

"Hmph. Has he given up already?" Asked Crump, scratching his head. Soon, the part of the bridge he was standing on began to rumble a bit, and he looked down to see Gregory on the pillar under him, which already had substantial damage, the boy drew his fist back one last time, and struck the pillar hard, making it collapse and tumble. Gregory left from the doomed pillar and onto one in good condition, leaping back onto the bridge, to see that the Magnus Von Grapple was gone. He walked over to the gap in the bridge to see the M.V.G in a different shape, it was hovering in the air above the firey pit below. He growled and stomped his feet like Bowser would when angered. Crump flew his machine up and above the bridge.

"Buh buh, you think you're clever don't you? Pure physical force won't destroy me! You haven't used you're head once in our battles! Buh buh huh huh! You're just like that ignorant brute, Bowser. This is why Sir Grodus and the X-nauts will prevail!" shouted the X-naut general with a laugh. Gregory looked up at the top of the castle where some catapults were, and pointed up there. X-naut grunts in nets were being loaded in and shot away, and to regions unknown.

"Looks like the Koopa Clan has you there," Gregory stated blankly. Crump looked up and growled a bit, then punched the panel in his cockpit angrily. Then he looked down on Gregory. Bowser appeared on the balcony pointing at Crump and laughing.

"Wha ha ha! I don't want to see you or your puny men here again! Gregory! Give him the boot m'boy! Take this so you can hurry back to eat!" the Koopa King cackled proudly, throwing Gregory a Metal Block. The boy caught it with a single, raised hand, and crushed it between his finger. Time appeared to stand still for a second, and as fast as lightning, a hard metal coating devoured Gregory's figure, and everything he held or woar. He examined his now, metalic body with complete admiration, not only could he feel his strength and endurance rising, but it felt like he could leap over a building now with all of this power. He looked up at Crump and laughed, though it was barely audible.

"Hmph! You can forget defeating me, that new paint job won't help you now you stupid boy! Now, to your knees or meet a premature demise!" Demanded Crump in anger.

Gregory just laughed silently again. Crump growled and mashed a fist on a big red button, and a hatch door under the M.V.G slid open, and a cannon, which appeared somehow larger than the M.V.G itself, popped out of the tight space, pointed at Gregory. Glowing eyes appeared in the dark mouth of the cannon, and a giant, golden Bullet Bill appeared, it's head sticking slightly out of the mouth of the cannon.

"FIRE!" shouted the X-naut general. A loud "clunk" could be heard as the lock on the Bullet Bill was released, and all at once, the massive war head with an attitude came firing out of the Cannon in blistering speeds, and straight at Gregory, whom stood there. The Bullet Bill was inches from him, and then...


	3. Illusions of Grandeur

A dark cloud of smoke billowed into the air, breaking through the red haze that regularly devoured the air around the castle. The bridge, for whatever reason, had no signs of damage around where the impact had taken place. The only sound that broke the dead silence was the explosion, and the following blaze that could be heard roaring where the Bullet Bill had hit its target. The ebony cloud rising off the bridge was a veil to any charred remains that might have been the young general's.

"Buh...buh...Huh huh huh HUH! I am rid of the brat! That infernal boy! He's gone, and now all that's left is to be the bearer of good news to Sir Grodus, and to get what's comming to me!" declared Lord Crump. Illusions of grandeur clouded the X-naut general's thoughts as much as the pitch black smoke veiled his vision, for as the shadowy haze cleared, a figure could be seen standing. It was surely Gregory's silhouette; he emerged from the black cloud unscathed, as Crump acted the fool in the Magnus Von Grapple, laughing madly to himself. Gregory spoke up in a near silent, metalic voice. His tone was filled with stifled laughter.

"So...Crump, wanna get started now? My food's gettin' cold!" The heavily clad X-naut held dead still as soon as the boy's silent words reached his ears. He averted his gaze down to Gregory to see the remains of the Bullet Bill scattered around the bridge and melting in the lava pit below. Each severed piece had ragged claw marks as if a wild beast had ripped the war head into pieces. Then Lord Crump looked back to Gregory, whom was casually picking pieces of the gold plated Bullet Bill from his gauntlets. The X-naut General was silent, and his extravagant thoughts of victory were engulfed with a blinding rage.

"This...th...this is _not_ over child! The Koopa Clan _will _fall, and Sir Grodus _will _rule! You'll _all _be working in the deepist pits until you collap--" He stopped, the iron ridden boy had left his original position and was now under the Magnus Von Grapple. The teen looked up, and a smirk could be seen in the dark metal that covered his being. With a quick swipe of his pseudo-claws, both legs of the M.V.G were cut off from the box-shaped body of the robot. The body, without any suppor, fell to the stone bridge with a loud "thud". The shattering of glass was heard, as Crump ejected from the cockpit, and was now flying over the bridge in the chair that he was sitting in, air-borne via two jets on either side of the flying seat. Crump pointed a short, stubby finger at Gregory.

"Don't think this is over...you've yet to face Sir Grodus! Surely he will fell you and Bowser both! Do not get too comfortable..." he finished under his breathe, flying off to regions unknown. Gregory sighed and looked again at his metal coating, which seemed to be melting away now, the effects having finally worn off.

"What a quack..." the Koopa general exhaled. He stretched his body around, letting out several popping noises and looked at the bridge.

"That might be a pain to fix..._again._" A tiny green head with a bright red pony tail on top appeared through the hole in the castle gates. It was Junior.

"Oh...I came to get ya, Poppa was wondering what was taking you so long," the Koopa Prince explained in a high, raspy voice, "so I decided to see what you were doin'."

Gregory slugged over to Junior, reaching through the damaged wood and patting the small Koopa on the head, grinning all the while.

"Yeah, let's head back in little bro...I'm starving." Gregory carefully lifted one long leg through the hole and on to the floor on the otherside, his other following close behind. They tread through the cold, gray corridors of the castle, the torches, and light from the outside showing scrapes and marks left from the scuffle between the Koopas and

X-nauts in the castle. The tall boy was using his staff as if it were a walking stick, though truthfully, he needn't have a crutch. They eventually reached the dining room where Gregory was praised for his accomplishments and he sat to begin eating again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By now Gregory had forgotten his past life...which for him was a good thing, he loved his lifestyle now...now he had a home, and family. He dare not look back into his dull, lonely past. Why should he?

Author's Note Time

Hey there all. Hope you've been enjoyin the story so far. I'm sure I could improve, but I believe with every time I write, I will.

I'll be popping in randomly, so don't expect a pattern. I always accept minor suggestions, like a more colorful vocabulary word I could have used, instead of the bland one I might have tried. That sort of thing you know?

Sorry for the short chapter, I will try to make them much longer when I have the time, and inspiration.

And, if you have any Original Characters that might go well into my stories, I will be more than happy to put a _few _of them in and of course, give the creator full credit. That way I may widen the horizon of personalities in my stories, and maybe a few good twists.

Also, if anyone likes to roleplay, I have a Dev. Art Account, you'll find me and more Info about "Koopa Commander Gregory" at http://blaze-heart. reading and writing to all my fellow authors/story lovers out there!

P.S. Gregory's past will be stated in the entire fourth chapter. Stay tuned if you're curious about this human's affiliation with the Koopa Clan! ;P


End file.
